


Why's He Such A Dick?

by Sinful_ErrorBethy, ThatGuyAhh (Azuretheterrible), ThatGuyAhh (Sinful_ErrorBethy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, i do have a plan, sans doesnt trust reader, sans hates reader, sorta - Freeform, what the hell is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuretheterrible/pseuds/ThatGuyAhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/ThatGuyAhh
Summary: Reader meets a tall skeleton at a grocery store and somehow end up at a sleepover and wow? that other guy is pretty much an asshole and you want to leave. But the tall one would cry... What a dilemmatags will be added as we go along igAlso! i would appreciate criticism because this is my first ever fanfic that isnt a one shot between a bunch of ocs sooooo





	1. Faithful Encounters

Why in the hell does this place keep changing the god damned aisle?! Your local grocery store keeps constant renovations and no one is sure why? The aisle keep changing and you have no idea where anything is anymore. And it sucks even more when you realize you have been looking for the spaghetti for almost an hour and a half and you’d rather look for the missing spaghetti for almost two hours instead of ask an employee. You have three very good reasons why!

One. You are a nervous child and man wouldn't that suck if you went up to one of them and distracted them from their work which they just want to do peacefully without some tall curly haired loser coming up to them asking them where the spaghetti is and you stuttered? You’d look like a fool.

Two, you saw like three in the entire store and one is the cashier. They are way to busy. Which i guess could be counted as number one?

Your third and final reason for not getting help and continuing to wander around aimlessly? The last time you asked an employee where something was they had no clue. No use wasting either of your time then. Right?

You pass an older woman for the umpteen time in the last 15 minutes and she gives you a weird look as you walk by. You hurry into an aisle looking around angrily and you accidentally bump your cart into someone. You see them fall with an 'oof!'  
“Oh no! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't see you there” You rush forward to help the person up and you freeze for a second. The person wasn't a person at all! Well they are! But not a human person is all. This person was a monster! A skeleton one as well. You quickly lean over getting over your shock and help this person up. The skeleton smiles at you loudly thanking you. He posed with one hand on his hip and the other perfectly framing his face as if he was voguing while you picked up a few unbroken jars of marinara sauce.

“THANK YOU HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DO NOT FEEL BAD FOR RAMMING ME WITH YOUR METAL SHOPPING CONTRAPTION FOR I AM FINE!” You winced at his(?) loud volume but found yourself smiling nonetheless. “It’s nice to meet you. I'm ___. Um. I'm really really sorry for knocking you down. I didn't mean it”

The skeleton’s grin grew even larger if that was possible and he said “NO PROBLEM, HUMAN! UM, EXCUSE ME. I HAVE A QUESTION.” He did not wait for your response. He actually went on and on talking about how his big brother would not cook and how they still needed to eat to keep strong bones and how he would only fix his big brother the best thing in the world and finally he ended with. “I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHERE THE SPAGHETTI IS, DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?” You smiled and shook your head after a few seconds of trying to process that information. “No idea big guy i wish i knew. I’m looking for it myself actually.” He placed his hands on his hips and quirked an eyebrow? Eyebone? “OH? A HUMAN WHO LIKES SPAGHETTI? AMAZING! THAT’S GREAT! YOU SEEM LIKE A VERY NICE AND KIND HUMAN WITH GOOD TASTE!” you can’t help but feel two things right now, pride, and like he tells a lot of people that. Whatever you will take what you can get.

“WELL. SINCE NEITHER OF US CAN FIND THE SPAGHETTI I WILL TAKE IT APON MYSELF TO ASK AN EMPLOYEE! THEY MUST KNOW WHERE IT IS.” You remember the last time you asked an employee and how they didn't know and you look up to Papyrus to relay this information and you are almost shocked to see he has made his way to a short olive skinned man who is restocking the shelves. The conversation seems to be a nice brief one that leaves Papyrus coming back smiling. He looks at you and says “I HAVE ASKED THE NICE SMALL-” in the background the man can be heard saying “I'm not the short” “-GROCERY STORE EMPLOYEE WHERE THE SPAGHETTI IS AND HE REPLIED AISLE 8!”

“Great!!” You get behind your cart and the two of you head over to aisle 8. Papyrus actually beats you there with all that excitement in his bones. Once you both have what you came for the skeleton man very loudly and enthusiastically says goodbye and walks away. The entire situation was a bit… interesting? You never thought you’d meet someone so full of life! You see it's been five whole years since monsters emerged from the Underground and you have spoken to a few and worked for a few, but you have never actually thought that anyone, monster or not, could be so excited to just be alive. It actually warmed your heart and you found yourself smiling all the way home.

That wasn't the last time you met him! A few days later that tall skeleton was at your park. You wanted to escape your stuffy apartment for a little while the sun was still up and it wasn't to cold outside. You walked across the street and onto one of the paths in the large gated public park you stopped at a fork in the road. One had a puddle and the other had tons of crunchy leaves. I think it's obvious which one you picked. As you walked down the crunchy path happily you saw in the distant that tall skeleton form the grocery store! He seems to be running around with a child. You didn't want to disturb him and besides, what would you say? ‘Hey paprika! How’s the spaghetti you’ve no doubt eaten by now?’ No wait. Paprika wasn't his name. Shit what was it? Parmesan? No, wasn't a seasoning. It had something to do with words or something. Well, it was a name. You assume that it would be a word. Paa….Pa...Pe? Pa..Pap??? Pap...yrus? Like the font? Papyrus sounds right. Oh shit oh fuck oh shit. You focus in and see you have been staring at a shorter skeleton wearing a hat with a weenie on it for lord knows how long. He seems to be glaring right at you. Awkwardly you smile then avert your gaze and continue down your trail back to your apartment.

The next time you see him is when your leaving the movie theater and he is going in with a large fish woman with bright red hair in a ponytail and an eyepatch and a short yellow dinosaur wearing a white shirt with an anime girl with cat ears on it. The large woman is holding the two of them under her arms and take the tickets from the cashier with her teeth. She also hands the ticket to the cashier with her teeth. The large woman then takes her two friends to the counter to buy snacks and you aren't sure how this happened but it did. The cashiers ended up stacking four large buckets of buttered popcorn on her head while Papyrus (you still aren't totally sure) held nachos and the dinosaur held a lot of boxes of chocolate. They rushed past you and you think you see the skeleton smile even wider at your expression.

Things like this happen a few more times. You never got to talk to the skeleton again and you weren't sure you wanted to? He was just a random stranger and you have no ties with him. Time to forget about it. Not really all that important. At least that's what you thought. You gotta stop doing this.


	2. He Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels short. Its cause it is, Also i dont have beta readers and its 2 am and if i reread this again im never going to post it and this fic would be over before its started. and none of us want that.

You looked between the person you just bumped into (quite literally) and your cart. There was a large skeleton man wearing a thick blue hoodie that’s unzipped revealing a stained white(?) shirt. The skeleton turned quickly and pushed you and your cart backwards. You swear you could see a blue blur in on of his sockets right before you hit the ground harder you should have. Then you hear a few murmurs and a loud familiar voice saying something. 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?!” Strong white arms helped you up into a standing position while you rubbed your own arms.

“I'm gonna be alright, thanks.” You caught the shorter skeleton’s glare. His black eye sockets peered deep into your core. It unnerved you to no end so you looked away. Suddenly you were aware of the many eyes on you all.

“HUMAN? YOU TOOK A NASTY FALL. ARE YOU SURE YOU WILL BE OKAY?” Papyrus looked at you with concern. His dark eye sockets didn't unnerve you unlike the smaller one’s.

“Yeah i'm gonna be fine. Thanks though. Um, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you.” You glanced back at the smaller skeleton risking that uncomfortable feeling as you looked into where his eyes should be. The things you do to be genuine.

The skeleton’s eye sockets squint at you and you briefly wonder how in the fuck that happened. Instead of a an actual response all you got out of him was a grunt. Thankfully papyrus spoke up!

“SANS! THIS IS THE HUMAN I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!” 

“You're always telling me about a human, bro.”

“THE ONE FROM THIS VERY STORE! THE ONE THAT HELPED ME!”

“You mean the one that knocked you down right?” The one named Sans turned to look at you obviously not pleased at all.

“It it was an accident. I. I didn't mean to” Great you were stuttering again! “I rounded the corner and-”

“And you just didn't see him? Hm? You're not wearing glasses so i don't think there’s anything wrong with your eyesight. Then again you won't look me in the eyes so i don't know.”

Wow. that was kinda really rude. You looked up to his eye sockets and noticed one of the little white orbs floating there was tinted a light blue. This seemed mildly threatening. Luckily for you Papyrus spoke up.

“HUMAN! I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE EVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME!”

“Oh uh. My name? Its ___” Thank the heavens for this tall nice boy

“THAT IS A VERY PRETTY NAME FOR A VERY PRETTY GIRL!”

“Oh um. Actually i prefer them/they pronouns”

“THAT IS A VERY PRETTY NAME FOR A VERY PRETTY… PERSON???” the skeleton said with uncertainty. You nodded your head.

“Hey bro. Shouldn't we be going soon”

“SANS! DO NOT INTERRUPT OUR VERY IMPORTANT CONVERSATION! It is rude. BUT YOU ARE RIGHT! WE MUST GO MEET UNDYNE SO HUMAN, ___ I WILL HAVE TO LEAVE YOU. I TRUST THIS TIME YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIND EVERYTHING YOU CAME FOR”

You gave Papyrus a nod and a lopsided smile. He beamed at you and grabs his brother by the arm before starting to walk off. The glare Sans sent you was not missed by you, yet you waved at them anyway. 

Once you were well on your way home you saw your favorite pizza place and boy did that sound like the unhealthy decision you were going to make tonight. Once you were inside you picked up your phone and called in a delivery pizza. As you waited you worked on some commissions, only you ended up sketching the skeleton brothers. 

Papyrus was easier to draw from memory then Sans but it was still pretty hard. In the end all you could really get out was a few rough sketches done with your tablet and one commission before you got your pizza, which you ended up eating half off right before turning on a netflix show and passing out on the couch. Ah. The freedom of having your own place and no bed time.


	3. Count the 'Oh No's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol wow hes a dick???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter?? for you guys??? oh motivation! you shouldnt have~!

The freedom of having almost no obligations is very sweet. Except you do have a few and one of them happens to be one of your very few and very close friends, Bethany, who is currently dragging you out of bed by your ankles.

Ah, how you love this woman. They way she roughly grabs your ankles and yanks. How she lets your upper half slam onto the floor. How she was dragging you on the carpet. How she forced you onto the couch and so kindly allowed you to wrap yourself in a blanket in spite. Amazing woman you love so much. At least she was making you a cup of coffee as you angrily and groggily stared into nothing.

Soon Bethany is handing over a steaming mug of coffee with a lot of milk and sugar just how you like it. Shes smiling as she sits down next to you. Bethany is shorter than you by a few inches with a wider body. She has short messy brown hair that meets her shoulders and bored eyes at all time.

“I wouldn’t have had to literally drag you out of bed if you had woken up the first few times I called you.” You looked at her mid angry sip.

“I heard you call only once.” And of course she held back a few laughs.

“I called you 10 times.” 

Somehow you doubt that.

“Why did you wake me up in the first place? You know i was having a good out of consciousness hour”

“I wanted to take a walk and you haven't talked to me in weeks. I got worried, buddy.”

You took another sip out of your coffee before yawning

“You woke me up for that? I'm fine I was just busy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Promise I'm fine. I even went out a couple times this week.”

“For?”

“Groceries. I went to the movies once. And i even met two guys and talked to them.”

“Sounds fake but okay. I’ll trust you on this. Tell me about those two guys~”

“Ugh. Okay um.” You take another sip from your cup before putting it on the old ratty coffee table in front of you before turning to her. “They are two monster brothers. One is really tall skeleton named Papyrus. Wears a cool Bandana.” Bethany smiled and leaned in with an arm on her legs supporting her chin. “And the other is named Sans. He’s a little shorter, but still taller than me? Has a large blue jacket. They are both pretty interesting in their own ways.”

Bethany just HAD to chime in. “How?”

“Uh. well, Papyrus is very loud and excited? He’s optimistic from what I can understand? He’s endearing to say the least.” That made Beth smile.

“And the other one?”

This one has you feeling a little more complicated. Your thoughts about the shorter skeleton were a bit confusing to say the least, they conflicted.  
“The other one? He doesn’t seem to like me very much at all and well. He has… white dots for eyes?”

“Nothing on his personality?”

“He scares the living daylights outta me. And not just his appearance. I wish i could say I’m just reading him wrong but dude. He’s just kinda really?? Scary? He glares at me and he flares up his magic a little. At least I think? I know nothing about monsters and how they work.”

“Maybe you’re just reading him wrong?”

“I dunno. It doesn’t feel like that?”

“I mean. If you're reading him wrong, it’s gonna feel like that.”

Shit shes right. Maybe he is friendly and he just doesn't show it how you're used to seeing it. He has spent his entire life underground so that would make sense.

“Alright then. I guess so?”

“You can tell me more about these guys once we leave. I want to hang out.”

You get up and stretch and shed your blanket on the couch, then you made your way back down the hallway and yell over your shoulder. “I only talked to sans like once and papyrus twice. I don't know anything else about them really” You disappeared into your bedroom. When you emerged you had fresh clothes on and and you had gathered enough mental energy to be able to go out and socialize for a few hours.

“Alright. I'm ready. What are we doing today?”

“I was thinking just a walk? We can go to the park!”

Wow. You aren't sure why you expected some big crazy party. Bethany has always wanted to do smaller quiet things with you.

“Yeah, sure man. Lead the way! Is it cool if I bring my sketchbook?”  
She smiles and nods enthusiastically. She always loved when you drew, especially when it's a character of hers or one of her favorite video game characters. You grabbed your yellow sketchbook from a nearby table and a medium sized box of colored pencils and placed them in a beige messenger bag which sat near the door instead of on a hook above it. Too much work to hang it up apparently. You opened the door and smiled.

“Ready!”

You two left the apartment and headed to the elevator. You lived on the 2nd floor but there was no way your lazy ass was taking the stairs. Once you two were outside and across the street you asked Bethany how things were going for her. She told you how she finally started research for the rpg she wanted to design and how it was hard trying to get good stats for the first boss and the players. You both figured it would be hard but it's the first thing Bethany has ever thrown herself into and tried to finished. 

You're really proud of her! She's sent you designs and ideas for a long time and honestly you want to do some concept art for her but you can't do more than a few sketches if that. Your art is a product and you’re running a business, and if she is making this game, so will she.

Eventually you both reach the park and start walking down the trail. She asks you what you’ve drawn lately and again asked about your commission prices. You feel like she might ask you to do the art for the game later. As you take the path with the crunchy leaves from chapter one you look up to see a cart selling ice cream and a guy leaning on it wearing a colorful hat. 

“We should go get some of that!” Bethany smiled at you with big round pleading eyes. This meant you’d pay for it

“Alright” you rolled your eyes and smiled. Girl loves her ice cream.

You both made your way over to the cart as you started to look through your pockets for your wallet. You hear Bethany mutter an ‘oh!’ and after a short pause she orders herself a chocolate ice cream cone. You notice your wallet isn't in any of your pockets and you start looking through your side bag. 

Fuck you're taking too long and they are waiting on you. You think you hear a grumble so you just start saying your order. Just a simple ice cream bar since you aren't completely sure what they have. Finally, you find the wallet in a pocket on your bag. Thank fuck! 

When you look up to hand the employee the money you are met with a shocking revelation. It’s the shorter skeleton monster from the grocery store! And he looks annoyed! And he’s making that face right at you!! Oh no.

From your left you hear Bethany giggle. Oh no x2

“Is that guy you were talking about? From the store?”

Sans looked at her then sent a hard look at you

“Uhh…”

“You're right he sure does have white spots for eyes”  
What a dick!

“UhHh?”

Sans sighs

“You didn’t tell me he was cute though!”  
Wait what? Oh no x3  
Sans looked at her a shocked but said and did nothing else

“Uuhh??!”

“C’mon. Look at those cheek bones”  
Your face started to turn a little bit red and his a bit blue.

“Uuhhhhh?!???!”

“And don’t you have a thing for guys bigge-”

You covered her mouth

“Stop! J-Just go sit down!! Please!!” 

Bethany started to laugh as she carried her ice cream off towards a bench nearby. She had the perfect view to watch you fail to clean up this mess.

You shakily handed sans the money you owed him and he took it and dropped your change on the counter. You realized he didn't want to touch you.

“I’m...uh, I’m sorry about that… She doesn't usually go and try to embarrass me….Okay she does but um. It doesn't usually involve compliments to strangers… I’m not saying you aren’t cute I’m just… uh. Wait fuck… THANKS BYE” You grabbed your ice cream sandwich and ran off towards Bethany leaving your wallet and change on the counter. You didn't dare turn around so you just stood next to where she was sitting and shouted a muffled scream into your hands. That started up a whole new roll of laughter from her. Once you calmed down enough you peeked at her through your fingers and groaned. 

“Bethany, what the hell?!”

And of course all you got were more giggles. 

“I’m sure he hates me even more now” you groaned as you rubbed your forehead

She looked behind you presumably at Sans who you expect to be at his seat next to the cart.

“Yeah. Should you really be worried about him hating you though?”

“I barely know the guy so, no? I guess?”  
“Then why do you care so much?” she took a bite out of the cone of her ice cream as she stared at you. God how she can handle that is beyond you.

“Because if someone meets me only once i would rather their first and only impression of me be a good one. I don't want people to hate me” Again she takes another bit and this time speaks up with a mouth full of ice cream and cone. This girl has no manners i swear

“You’ve should talk to him moar”

“No. why the hell would i d-”

“Becaush hes on hif way” As she said that she stood up and smiled at you, ice cream on her face like a child. How did she manage that?

You hear a grumble behind you and you turn around to see sans standing right there. He looked more annoyed than anything. You smiled up at him nervously. Damn was this dude like 8 feet tall or something??? You didn't dare say anything. Your friend on the other hand…

“Hi!! We were just talking about you” You shot her a surprised yet angry glare. a glare that said ‘Don't you fuckin do whatever it is you're about to fuckin do’

Of course she ignored you.

“What about me?” His voice was low and gruff. That made you nervous

“___ here really does think you're cute and i think she’d like to go on a coffee date with you”

What the ever loving fuck!? Oh god he's gonna think you're weird! There's no way he's gonna accept!! Why would she do that?! What the fUCK!?

“Yeah no thanks. Not my type. Here.” He thrusted your wallet at your chest and you scrambled to grab it. “Don't make me have to talk to you longer than i need to ever again” And he turned to walk away. Bethany just stared at him shocked. Once you remembered your wallet you looked inside. Everything was still there along with the change from your ice cream.

“What the fuck?”

Did she just what the fuck the situation she put you in?

“What do you MEAN what the fuck?! What did you expect?! Not only did you probably creep him out but you asked out a guy for me that i don't even know?! He might have been an axe murderer for all we know!! Not only that but that's not how dating works??? You don't just ask out a random stranger?? The HELL Bethany?!”

Bethany looked at you then looked down at the ground. She kicked a rock…. You two are just standing there. You're not sure what to do. You want her to know that that wasn't okay but also… well?... she's fragile!! Dont hurt your friend’s feelings idiot!! Fuck…..

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.”

“You're right though. I shouldn't have done that… Went to far….” Was she gonna cry? Fuck shes gonna cry. If she cries you'll cry. Oh no x4. Shes crying.

“Yeah i know. You know that was fucked up. Don't do that again. Especially since i never even wanted to date the guy in the first place. And especially to a stranger. Got that?” now you're crying

“Yeah. i got it” You offer a hug and she takes it. You two cry fro a good 10 minutes before you decide to get up and have a sleepover at your place. You order more pizza and watch some shit horror movies which you re totally brave for (Spoiler: you ain't) and one of you ends up falling asleep while the other stares at the ceiling and fidgets at every spooky noise. (Spoiler 2: it's you again) Sure it’s been a difficult day but also you had fun. You make a mental note to remember to hang out with Bethany more often. You both need it.


	4. When will you get something you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the changes, I'll tell you this. I'm only going to be editing the chapters (grammar and spelling errors mostly). -Error
> 
> As if i have ever made an error in my entire life -Guy

Guess who had the great idea to drag your ass to the local grocery store even though you already went that week? Believe me, you put up a good fight. You went outside a total of two whole times this week already at the least!! Which was your first really good argument! How could this have happened? You're an upstanding citizen of the law. You pay taxes. You pay rent. You don't wanna push a cart full of groceries, then have to carry them home in your hands. This is absolute bullshit. And if your anything like the writer, the bags will try to cut off circulation to your fingers, and that's just the worse!!! Now on your walk home you're gonna be all sweaty, your arms are gonna be tired, and your hands are gonna hurt, and then your gonna have to find places for all the food you bought. You were saving up for a new game! (and maybe rent in case something happened and you needed a back up) 

If Bethany thinks you're gonna walk in this store, she is horribly mistaken. I mean, you didn't want to look like a child in the cart's basket but there you were. In the basket. With your legs hanging out of the cart and arms crossed around a box of Cheez-its pouting like a child anyway. Laying among the frozen discount steak and the stupid looking happy lumberjack on the dumb stupid paper towel roll. She didn't even listen to you when you said you didn't want the dumb lumberjack. You wanted the cute bears....

Staring at the ceiling as she rolled the cart around and stopped at yet another isle then rolled the cart again got tiring, so you closed your eyes. It sucks that the gentle rolling of the cart and your friend watching over you made you relax because you just started to slowly drift off.

When you woke up it was to a sorta loud "Is this just how you guys interact in grocery stores?!" from a semi familiar gruff voice. You opened your eyes and looked around to see that damn skeleton carrying a red shopping basket. He rubbed his arm and glared at Bethany, then he spotted you in the cart still holding that red box like your life depended on it. Sans groaned and rolled the lights in his sockets. Great. 

You just can't catch a break, can you?

"We didn't mean it, right Bethany?" You looked upwards at your friend slowly and as carefully as you can crawling out of the basket. Bethany nodded her head 

"Yeah. it was an accident. I'm sorry." You looked back over to Sans and he just sighed. Just as he was about to respond a very loud "I FOUND IT" cut him off. Oh its that sweet tall skeleton paprika! or, uh, Papyrus!! 

Oh boy, he just squeaked and now he's running at you while holding a box of crackers. A 9 foot tall skeleton is running down an isle in a grocery store at you at full speed. The terror that fills your heart is keeping you frozen in place, which is strange because normally fear makes you move. Oh. Hello floor. Haven't visited you since the last time you were on the merry-go-round at the park.

"HUMAN! I'M SO SORRY!" Papyrus got up quickly and had started pulling you up whether you were ready or not. Once you were up, you realized he literally picked you up and set you down on your feet. Jeez this guy was strong. 

"HUMAN. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You nodded your head and rubbed your side. 

"I'm fine." Man what do you say to this guy? 'Thanks for picking me up! How was your week?' Wait that actually sounded good. "So uh, hows it going?" You hope that wasn't too friendly.

"I'M FINE! AND YOU HUMAN?"

"It's been pretty okay. Again, my name is ___." Papyrus just smiled at you. You feel that he isn't gonna call you by your name _ever_.

"ACTUALLY HUMAN! I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!" The hopeful look on his face and the surprised and grumpy look on his brothers made you a little nervous.

"Uh?? okay? shoot" Bethany just leaned on the cart as she watched you three interact, keeping a close eye on Sans for you.

"ALRIGHT, SO. SINCE WE HAVE BEEN MEETING AND CHATTING EVERY NOW AND THEN, AND I FEEL THAT IF WE ARE TO ADVANCE OUR ACQUAINTANCE ....NESS? INTO FRIENDSHIP WE NEED TO HANG OUT MORE OFTEN! SO MY QUESTION IS HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER TO MY HOUSE FOR A SPAGHETTI DINNER AND A MOVIE AND GAME BASED SLEEPOVER WITH ME AND MY BROTHER AND TWO OF OUR FRIENDS? I THINK YOU WOULD LIKE MEET THEM!"

That... actually sounded like fun. But again you do not know this guy or his angry creepy brother who really hates you for whatever reason. You're not really worried about the tall one, but Sans... With the way he was looking at you now, it looked like he would do anything to keep you out. On the other hand, Papyrus had literal stars in his empty sockets. Who could tell him no? He was so excited, if you said no he would actually cry. You're sure of it!

You look from the very different expressions belonging to Sans and Papyrus. Then you glanced over to Bethany who was silently watching all three of you. She nodded at you with a small smile. A smile that said 'You can do it! I believe in you!' She wanted you to make more friends! And it did seem like a good chance to get out of the house and maybe have fun.

Papyrus's impossibly wide smile started to droop with how long you were taking to answer the question. So you quickly smiled at him and said "Yes! Uh, yeah, sure. I'll just have to make sure I'm not busy or anything." Both Bethany and Sans snorted at that remark. Great, you expected something like that from Sans, but YOU Bethany?? We trusted you.

Papyrus let out a loud accomplished laugh which made you smile. Then turned to Bethany and smiled, "WOULD YOU ALSO LIKE TO COME? I WOULD LOVE TO GET TO KNOW MY NEW FRIEND'S FRIEND AS WELL!" 

"Oh, no I'm actually busy all week." You shot her a confused look. What the fuck does SHE have going on in her life that's so important. "Dad's in town." Oooooooh! That makes sense. She doesn't get to see him often so she's obviously gonna hang with him as much as possible. Don't blame her. He's a pretty chill dude. 

"WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN HUMAN!"

"Ditto!" Look at you. Socializing freely and not panicking. Bethany smiles at you both and nods.

"WELL, LET US EXCHANGE NUMBERS SO I CAN SEND YOU THE INFORMATION OF WHEN THE SLEEPOVER IS AND OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS." Without a second thought you whipped out your phone and unlocked it. After you both exchanged numbers, you glanced at Sans, who rolled his eyes and turned to look at whatever cereal was on the shelf closest to him. 

After an awkward pause, you smiled at Papyrus, "Uh, Thanks for the invite. We should probably finish our shopping though, so I'll see you around!" You start to climb back into the cart's basket, but you're having a hard time. Papyrus chuckles then wraps his arms around your waist and hoists you up with ease. He then lowers you gently into the cart and steps back.

"THERE YOU ARE HUMAN. HAVE A GOOD REST OF THE DAY!" he starts to walk off with Sans trailing behind. He actually spares you a passing glance before catching up with his brother. 

"Man, that guy really doesn't like you." Bethany leans on the cart to look at you.

"No idea why! ...Well no it may be because I bumped into him with my cart when i first met him?? But I apologized and everything after that. He might still be mad?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like the way you talk to his brother?" She started to push the cart along. You sorta felt bad. You weren't exactly skinny.

"What? Respectfully and nicely? Yeah right. I don't think I did anything other than bump into him that one time. Wish I could figure out why..."

"I'm sure you'll be okay. He'll get over it or something." She grabbed a cereal and threw it into the cart next to you. You are an adult and you are totally allowed to be excited over cereal that turns the milk chocolate.

"I hope so, or this sleepover will be really awkward."

You continued your shopping and you expected Bethany to come prepared to not pay a dime but not only did she have some money she had a ton of coupons! She really is looking out for you. What a good friend. You must remember to do good friend things with her more often. But there is one bad side, she had no ride and neither did you. You both grabbed as many bags as you could and sighed heavily as you started walking. Thank GOD your bags didn't decide to break halfway home. Once you placed everything in your kitchen you gave Bethany a hug and said goodbye. What a day. Now you were gonna relax~!

Or work on commissions. You did that and listened to some really relaxing music and some youtube videos. A few hours later as you were laying in bed scrolling through Tumblr on your phone you received two texts from two different numbers. One was Papyrus! It was filled with his address and time along with best wishes from him and his brother. Something tells you he just added Sans's "HAVE A GOOD DAY" to the text himself. 

The other number? You didn't have this one saved.

 _*Alright kid. Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to you because no way Papyrus is gonna let me ignore you. So lets try to be civil. Just don't hurt him and i won't be angry. Okay?_ 11:20

_'Whoa hey hi hows it going yeah. I can do that.' 11:22_

You didn't get another text right away which both relieved you but also scared you. How did Sans get your number?.... Probably from Papyrus. Actually, there's no where else he would have gotten it if not from Papyrus. UuuuGH! why did he feel like being mildly threatening to you?? Why does he hate you for no reason?.... Not wanting to think about it for too long, you threw your phone on the floor and turned over to go to sleep. Instead you stayed awake for 3 more hours doing nothing before passing out.


	5. The sleepover dun dun dUUUNNNNNN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasnt for papyrus....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know i worked really hard to catch up to all the notes i have for this fanfic and from here its all just seeing where it goes (Probably not something i should do)

You absolutely don't completely hate buses or walking. Just long distances when it comes to these things. The skeleton brothers' home is kinda far. Far enough that yes, you COULD have walked if it was earlier in the day and you thought to leave the apartment sooner, but no. You left later and you hoped you would have an okay ride and be there on time. Well it was okay! Except for the guy who yelled at you on the bus because you politely asked him not to vape in your face. Then he proceeded to blow the smoke directly into your face until you got off of the bus two stops early and walked the rest of the way... but other then that it was fine!

Now you're finally in front of their house a few minutes late. All week you were thinking about Sans's texts. Mildly intimidating yet full of ways to make Papyrus happy. It was a wild ride to go from a very obvious threat to eviscerate you to three more texts on what kind of pasta Papyrus likes the most along with his favorite color. What a good brother this guy is.

You start down the little bit of sidewalk that leads up to their stairs to their porch and take this chance to take in the look of the house. The first thing that catches your eye is the fact that the roof has a very thick layer of snow on it, and you aren't sure how or why. The next thing is that there are christmas lights all over it giving the building a very festive look. Maybe Papyrus put those up? The house was a traditional two story home with a nice shade of light blue with a white trim. It has a small front lawn with pretty pink and yellow flowers in a small garden in the front. You took note of how the wooden guard rails on the porch were very broken and on the ground. Wow.

You took a deep breath and raised your fist to knock on the door but it opened before you could. Sans's cold white eyes stared down at you frowning slightly as he sighed. "Didn't think you'd actually come."

"Not gonna lie. I almost backed out. Got a little nervous about everything?" You tried to meet his eyes, which looked bored. No interest at all? Better than pure hatred, I guess. 

"Right. Well Paps told me to tell you to put your things next to the couch then head to the kitchen. He's ready to cook with you. Do me a favor and try to keep him from burning down the house."

Maybe it was irritation from earlier encounters with Sans or maybe just frustration from the guy from the bus, whatever the reason, you had gotten annoyed and responded as such. "Only if you don't treat me like garbage." 

Sans's eye sockets widened, then narrowed again. "I will be civil as long as you don't try anything fishy" You gave him a nod and the skeleton looked pretty satisfied as he stepped back, letting you in.

Once inside, Sans instructs you to take off your shoes and once they are off and next to the door he leads you to the living room area and then he points to the kitchen. "He's in there" You placed your bag down on the floor next to the couch and decide to shed your zip up hoodie and throw it over your bag before going to greet papyrus. You spot him across from you facing away and looking over his ingredients. A small smile makes it's way on your face.

"Hey Papyrus!" He turns around grinning at you and opens his arms wide in a silent invitation.

"HELLO HUMAN!" You went in for the hug. i mean, why the heck not, right? "IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU HUMAN! I AM GLAD YOU ARE HERE FOR THE SLUMBER PARTY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI DINNER. OUR OTHER GUESTS HAVE NOT ARRIVED YET BUT THEY SHALL IN A FEW MINUTES. UNDYNE HAS INFORMED ME THAT YOU AND I SHALL GET STARTED ON THE SPAGHETTI WITHOUT THEM." The taller skeleton turned back to his tomatoes and boxed spaghetti.

Pretty soon you find yourself trying to keep from getting splattered with tomato as he pounds his fist into them. Papyrus makes excited yells as you let out shocked but pleased giggles. This can't be how he always does this, he's putting on a show! After he's done smashing the tomatoes, he takes a pot and scrapes all of the red mush into the pot. And that is when you realized that this man is serious.

Papyrus hands you a a pair of bright red oven mitts.

"PLEASE PUT THESE ON HUMAN! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO HURT YOURSELF FOR THIS NEXT PART! SAFETY IS IMPORTANT!!" You quickly put them on, a little worried about the next step in this already wild process.

After you had on the oven mitts Papyrus handed you a box of store bought spaghetti. "HOLD THIS FOR ME HUMAN. PROTECT IT UNTIL WE ARE READY." He then took a pot and filled it with water before placing it on the stove. He turned to you as he waited for it to boil. "SANS SOMETIMES PRANKS MY COOKING SO YOU MUST PROTECT THAT BOX OR ELSE HE MIGHT PRANK IT."

"Oh. Makes sense. Sans likes pranks? Didn't think he could even laugh."

"OH SANS LOVES PRANKS! AND MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS..." He does the closest thing to rolling his eye sockets as he can. "HE MAKES THEM AT EVERY CHANCE HE GETS."

"Really? Sans the jokester. Hmm."

"CAN I TELL YOU A SECRET HUMAN?" You looked up at Papyrus and nodded. He quickly looked around the room before leaning in closer to you. "I ACTUALLY ENJOY PUNS. EXCEPT SANS USES THEM SO MANY TIMES AND ITS ANNOYING. I ACTUALLY THINK HE IS PRETTY FUNNY." Despite not really liking Sans, you smiled. Papyrus loves his big dumb brother and his super shitty puns that he apparently makes. 

He straightens himself back up smiling and looks over to the water which was almost at a boil. He held his hand out for the box which you handed him. The weird thing is he opened it up and handed it back to you."YOU GET TO DO THE BEST PART!! PREPARING THE NOODLE ADDITION OF THE MEAL"

You decided to carefully put the noodles into the water one by one. You noticed the skeleton's slightly confused look as you finished. "THAT IS A WAY TO DO IT!" As papyrus handed you a wooden spoon to stir the water you heard a doorbell then a loud crashing sound. "I WILL BE RIGHT BACK HUMAN! STIR THE WATER FOR ME PLEASE?" You nodded and started stirring while Papyrus made his way out of the kitchen.

In the 5 minutes you were in the kitchen alone, you heard multiple things break and a few 'PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON's . You hear Papyrus call your new nickname so you left your post at the pot and went to see what all the commotion was about. In the living room you see Papyrus standing next to a very tall fish woman with bright red hair and a smaller lizard like monster with a pink anime shirt on. The taller woman turns and looks at you with one large piercing yellow eye and she smiles a large sharp toothed grin.

"HUMAN! THIS IS UNDYNE" Papyrus gestures towards the large fish woman who flexes. "AND PROFESSOR ALPHYS" He then gestures towards the smaller yellow lizard who looks away and covers her snout with a CD case she brought along. You gave a wave and quickly said your name. Undyne made her way over to you and stuck out her hand which you foolishly accepted. She shook it with a very strong and enthusiastic grip, then pulled you into a headlock where she gave you the most ferocious noogie you have ever had in your life.

When she released you, you smiled up at her. "Hey, Punk! I heard a few things about you. Papyrus said you were one of the nicest humans he's met so I'm planning on you keeping to that. Don't make me hurt you punk." That mildly threatening look. Wow another one. why do tall monsters that aren't Papyrus hate you?

Professor Alphys was pushed up to you by said taller skeleton. She took a deep breath and stuck out a clammy shaky hand which you took gratefully. A great distraction and not responding to Undyne, possibly a new favorite pastime! "I...I'm A-Alphys. Um, its nice to.. um, to meet you." You smiled at her. Wow! She was all kinds of shy. 

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm ___. Cant help but notice your Mew Mew Kissy Cutie shirt, you seen season 2 yet?" That set her off! She went on a mini rant on how terrible season 2 was and how did anyone follow that plot?! It was awful! Oh, and don't forget that the whole point of the season 1 finale was that Mew mew had learned that controlling people WASN'T good and she vowed to stop! But all of that was negated in season 2. Mew mew's whole character arc and development was ruined with season 2! And don't even get her started on the bad guy and his motives!

"Uh.... Sorry. I d-d-didnt mean to....t-talk....like that." She got quieter and covered her face with her CD case as her face went a bright red. 

"Uh, it's alright! I never even looked at it like that. Just sorta ignored that bad stuff and admired the art." She peeked up you from behind her shelter. "The art is pretty...nice... I-It's cute." You smiled at her. "Yeah. And the colors are pretty nice. Not too overbearing, ya know?" Alphys seemed to calm down a bit with the conversation. That made Undyne and Papyrus smile.

"But the story line is still ve-very important." That made you nod. "Yeah, true it is. I can see why your upset too. Another thing that bothered me is there wasn't as big of a focus on friendship like in season 1. You know?" The small doctor looked at you with wide sparkly eyes as she started to squeal. 

"I li-like you already!" And that made you smile wide with a small blush. Wow! Someone likes you!! 

Undyne laughed out loud, interrupting your thoughts. "Well punk, it seems that so far your pretty nice. And that you and this boney nerd here got started on the spaghetti without us. Lets see if I can save this meal!!" Then she pushes past you hurriedly walking towards the kitchen with an excited Papyrus running behind her. Alphys shuffles up closer to you. 

"Sorry about that. She's, uh, excited? Haha. Um, Undyne can be, uhhh, a lot? She's definitely out there!!" You nodded at that. Seems like a lot of people here do." To your delight, the small yellow lizard chuckled along with you. 

"Let's go make sure th-they don't burn down the kitchen a-a-again." You started following her but stopped to think, "Did they actually burn down the kitchen before??" Alphys stopped and turned back towards you, smiling sheepishly. "Y-yeah? only 3 times though!" Your eyes went wide. 3 times???? ONLY???? 

"Yyyyyeah let's go keep an eye on them." You hurried your way to the kitchen with Alphys giggling behind you.

You spent the time in the kitchen learning about Papyrus and his new friends. Papyrus works as a personal trainer and gardener for the King of Monsters, which intimidates you to no end, like THE king of monsters?!? What?? 

That's when you learned that Undyne actually used to work right under the King since she ran the Royal Guard. You then mentioned that she must be really tough, which lead her to feel the need to in her own words 'demonstrate only a fifth of my true power!' and she threw you, Alphys, and Papyrus on the kitchen table and lifted it above your head. This also terrified you,but at least Alphys was there to be scared with you, Papyrus just praised Undyne the entire time.

Alphys told you more about the lab she works in and how she's working on making a cleaner and more efficient power source and how she used to work For the King, you eventually learn his name is Asgore, and all of their stories about him are about how he's such a great guy, really nice and just a big fuzzy pushover. It was nice hearing about a good boss and a King that wasn't selfish!

At some point Sans had made his way into the kitchen and sat next to you at the table. You were facing the stove so you never noticed him basically behind you. When Papyrus looked up from the pot he was stirring way too fast and saw him, he smiled and said "HELLO BROTHER! ITS NICE OF YOU TO FINALLY JOIN US. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" without a beat he stopped stirring and Undyne took up his abandoned job. This confused you and that's when you heard "Nothing really, bro." You jumped almost falling out of your chair and turned to see him sitting there just grinning. Weird, you didn't think he could smile. His eyes never left yours, "Keeping out of trouble?" You nodded, "Yep. Not a troublemaker, ya know." Sans ignored your comment

There was an awkward silence before Undyne spoke up. "Figures you'd show up right before food's done!" She laughs as she starts putting what is supposed to be spaghetti onto plates, Sans just shrugged. Papyrus helps her pass them out. You were gonna get up to help them in the name of being a good guest (and to get away from Sans), but Papyrus just pushes you back into your chair. Great. 

That's when you get this plate full of mostly burnt spaghetti and really chunky tomato sauce. When everyone sat down, they looked at you. Putting you on the spot. Papyrus looked the most excited, so you grabbed the fork to your right and dig in. Yep, hard as the pet rock you passed on the way in. Doesn't matter though. You've eaten worse then this, sometimes you don't eat! You can do this! Just bite it and- oh god. oh god oh god oh godohgodohgodohgod. Smile for the fucking camera, ___. You HAVE to!! For Papyrus!!!

Looking over, he seems satisfied. He's going on and on about how he's happy his new human friend loves his cooking. The happiest person to eat it yet. Your eyes are tearing up at how good it is. You force a swallow, as Sans bows his head trying to keep himself from laughing to the point where he bites one of his knuckles. That damn skeleton! Laughing at you like that, who does he think he is? That's it, your gonna show him! (not really. You're just trying to psych yourself up to eat the rest of this to make Papyrus happy, also you're really hungry.)

You had leaned close into your plate and as quickly as you could, you ate the rest of the spaghetti. When you finished, you let out a loud burp and put your fork down. You noticed the others staring at you with wide eyes, even Sans.

"Uh... what?"

There was a long silence where you got more and more nervous until Papyrus your sweet lanky savior from up above had finally spoken, "NO ONE HAS EVER EATEN OUR COOKING SO FAST....YOU MUST REALLY HAVE LIKED IT!! BUT PLEASE DO NOT EAT IT THAT FAST NEXT TIME!! YOU COULD CHOKE!! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME MORE, FRIEND?" 

You quickly shook your head no which made Sans snort. "I'm fine Papyrus, thank you for the... unforgettable meal!" Papyrus puffed out his chest practically glowing with pride.

"NYYAAGHHH! ENOUGH OF THIS! I WANT TO GET TO THE MOVIES!!" Undyne started shoveling food into her mouth, Papyrus followed her lead scarfing down the spaghetti. You tried not to stare, that would be rude! But how does that work? Suddenly Undyne stands up, "DONE" and runs to the living room. "I AM ALSO FINISHED!!!!" Papyrus almost left without grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink. Alphys stood up and shuffled her plate to the kitchen sink then scurried off after the two.

You took a deep breath and smiled. Then realized you feel awful. Oh no. Sans couldn't hold in his laughter for very long after seeing the look on your face.

"That was the best thing I had ever seen. Thanks for doing that, though. Really made his day."

"Was kinda hoping to make his year," you said as you pushed your plate away and laid your head on the cool wood of the table. It felt nice.

"And Undyne likes you already. Trusts you even. Hmm... Don't break that. She might actually kill you."

"Yeah, i gathered that... I get it that humans haven't been...the best lately. I'm sorry about that by the way. Kinda really awful, honestly."

"Yeah. I know." 

You sat in silence with your eyes closed for a bit just trying to keep yourself from puking. Sans shuffles, then you hear him walking around. You don't hear him leave but he does walk away then back. He cleared his throat and you opened your eyes and turned your head to look at him.

"If you feel sick or hurt, eat this. Has healing properties. I'm not giving you another one so be careful with what you're using it for." He places what looks like a cinnamon bun wrapped in plastic wrap on the table next to you, then he walks off. 

"Uh, thanks!" you hurriedly shout after him but all you get is a noncommittal noise from him as he left the kitchen. You lifted your head and stretched a bit, grabbing the bun and putting it in your pocket, hoping it wont get smashed. That was thoughtful. Maybe this won't be all that awkward?? Well.... Only one way to find out, huh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was fun to read and edit. I laughed a few times, too. -Error


	6. What is even happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do i actually have to use these as summaries??? Like does it matter?
> 
> Im also sorry that the way i talk reflects in my writtin'. Like how i don pronounce all a words yanno?

You find yourself sitting next to Papyrus as a strange movie with that cool box shaped robot that sang some love ballad acted on screen. Seems like the recipe for a perfect evening. Except there was no room. You all were crammed on the couch. Sans sat right next to you (only because Papyrus told him to) Papyrus next to Undyne who was by Alphys's side. Undyne picked up Alphys and sat her in her lap. The lizard blushed and covered her face, but she didn't resist cuddling into Undyne. Wow they were cute!! But their cuteness didn't solve the space problem. It sure helped but there were still wasn't a lot of space. Monsters are huge! Sans sighed loudly and stared at you, for a kinda long time. That's giving you the feeling you should do something.... Well, you don't have a problem sitting on the floor. You slide down onto the floor and Sans readjusts himself on the couch getting comfortable.

You got as comfortable as you could on the floor slouching and leaning back on the couch watching the TV lazily. You started to relax and get real into the movie, so far the story line was kinda confusing and made tons of references you didn't quite get, but you were really interested in how the rectangle put on a wig and flashed a shocked emoji on its screen then stared at the camera. He then cut to a a fake version of himself and showed himself (wig) slapping himself (fake).... man this was weird, but the drama was pulling you in? turns out the non wig character was cheating on the wigged character! With her _psychologist_! Who also happens to be her _sister!_! This shit was wild.

_____ _

As you were watching a third rectangle walk into the room to see the two earlier robotangles kissing and gasped sans's knee bumped into your head. You jolted and turned to look at him and the large skeleton was just staring straight ahead at the TV. He didn't look too happy and to avoid evoking his wrath you turned back to the movie, he probably didn't even realize he d-oh! The third rectangle was actually the wigged one's _dad_! Ohhhh no! He was actually her **cloned** dad cause her real dad had died!! Oh my god what the fuck?! How did they even clone the guy?

___******** _ _ _

Sans's knee bumped your head again pulling you out of the movie. You glanced at him but he just sipped from some beer bottle (when did he get that?) and stared at the TV screen. Just ignore it kid. Maybe he was just getting comfortable? Back on screen the cloned father is also apart of some large government operation to try an-ow! okay that one hurt! Three times in a row? Can't be accidental!

___******** _ _ _

When you look at him now he's smirking slightly, then his eyes shift down to you and he downright grins at you. That evil bastard! Why's he being so mean an' hittin you like that? You gestured as if to say 'why?!' and he shrugged and went back to sipping his beer. What an asshole? You guess this is how you're gonna spend your night... great. And after he promised to treat you civilly. Lying bastard. 

___******** _ _ _

You tried to ignore his constant annoying knee bumping but it made it hard to watch the movie. Once it got to the part where the wigged character jumped out of an exploding building you felt Papyrus's gloved hand touch the side of your face closest to Sans and he gently pushed you to lean against his leg farther away from Sans. Wow, what a good man. He essentially protected you the rest of the movie.

___******** _ _ _

This would not last however. 

___******** _ _ _

"i cant wait to play some games later!" Alphys then shushed Undyne, seems she was as into the movie as you were. 

___******** _ _ _

Papyrus whispered back at her "Yes! me too! I'm going to stay up past bedtime tonight! This will be lots of fun" That earned a snort from Sans and Undyne.

___******** _ _ _

Something tells you you might be on your own in a few hou-or now. Papyrus, like a drop of a hat, fell into a deep sleep. Sans promptly stood up and picked his brother up into his arms with almost no effort, Papyrus latched onto him like a large adorable koala. The older brother chuckled and started up the stairs with the younger one in his arms snoozing away. Soon they disappeared behind a wall and Undyne turned to look at you. "Hey PUNK!"

___******** _ _ _

You jumped a bit and turned to look over at her. "yyyyes?"

___******** _ _ _

"You ready to play some sleepover games?!" Alphys shushed her again, although it wasn't because of the movie

___******** _ _ _

"B-be quiet! Papyrus just went to sleep" Undyne chuckled and shrugged 

___******** _ _ _

"He sleeps like a damn rock!! Once he's out, he's out!" When her laughter calmed down she turned back to you and said with a large toothy grin "We're gonna play any and every game to figure out just what kind of human you are" 

___******** _ _ _

_**F E A R**_

___******** _ _ _

"Aaaaalright, s-sure! sure." this is how you die. Luckily Alphys chimed in. 

___******** _ _ _

"Stop, uh, stop scaring them! Don't worry ___. Undyne is just messing with, um, with you. Buuut we are going to play games..." She looked at you apologetically and shrugged. You nodded and just as Sans walked down the stairs Undyne stood up with Alphys in her arms and sat her on the floor next to you. The tall fish woman muttered a 'take care of this for me' and walked off to her bags. Sans rolled his eyes (looks like he wasnt to happy to play) and sat down next to you. This is not gonna be fun, your sure of it. When Undyne came back she had 4 shot glasses and a large bottle of alcohol with her. Your eyes went wide and you frowned. You never had alcohol before! How are you gonna get out of this without seeming like you aren't cool or gonna get kicked out?? That's happened before! It might happen again!! aaAUUGh.... fuck...

___******** _ _ _

_~~~Sans's POV~~~_

___******** _ _ _

There they are, stupid small human sitting besides him swaying in their seat holding an empty shot glass. He knows that monster alcohol is stronger than the humans' stuff, but this was ridiculous. The kid couldn't handle 4 shots? And the fact that Undyne was making them play some game to figure out more about the flesh bag didn't make anything any better. He figured if they drank they would get a less nervous about everything and actually speak up, well they did, they laughed constantly (obnoxious), leaned on him (annoying), and didn't answer the right questions (exasperating). 

What's worse? No one but him was upset about it! Alphys and Undyne seemed to have forgotten the rules of their "game" and were just pounding back shots as they randomly asked the human questions while they gave half the answer and talked about something completely random. 

___******** _ _ _

Sans sat there and drank from his shot glass only to have Undyne fill it right back up for him. Great. He guesses they are gonna drain that whole bottle.

___******** _ _ _

"So! Punk! Very important question!" oh here we go "How do you feel about ghosts?" no, another useless question. What's this gonna prove? "Iiiiiii think they're scary! But only cause they probably don't have any friends... I could be friends with a ghost....Do you think you can befriends witha ghosts?" Oooh, slight zing towards the talking calculator from the kid. Can't wait to bring this up to him when Papyrus makes the two of them meet.

___******** _ _ _

"But w-w-w-what if they are, well, super popular?" the kid raised their fist and brought it down on the floor in front of them, like they banged it on a table. Wow. "No ghost has friends! You know why? Cause they are invishable!" And they started giggling. 

___******** _ _ _

What a night. He'd much rather be hanging with just the two of them right now, or be at Grillby's. He has a special going on today and a live band! Would have been perfect. He coulda went, got drunk, maybe even hooked up with someone for the night then woke up the next morning and not have dealt with .... _that_. 

___******** _ _ _

He looked over to see the kid debating about plot holes in the Sky High with Undyne _while also explaining Sky High_. Alphys joined in explaining some science behind some of the abilities and the two seemed to love the idea of humans with magic. It only made his theoretical skin crawl.

___******** _ _ _

Its safe to say Sans scowled the whole time staying pretty sober. Drinking wasn't even fun with the human not shutting their damn trap. As soon as he can hes gonna get everyone to bed so the night will be over and the human will leave.

___******** _ _ _

Luck was on his side cause soon Alphys yawned and mumbled about how tired she was and the two of them commandeered the couch as he picked up the almost empty bottle and the shot glasses and and placed them in the kitchen. The human simply grabbed their jacket and pulled it over their self as a makeshift blanket. They really weren't about to ask for a blanket? Stars, whats wrong with them?

___******** _ _ _

He stood up and went silently up the stairs to a hallway closet and pulled out an old blanket, If he didn't give them one Papyrus would be upset, so he grabbed it and didn't bother going back down the stairs. Instead he used his magic to throw the blanket on them, still folded up. They opened their eyes and stared at him shocked before noticing the blanket and smiling at him. He turned and left towards his room before he could hear their response. Finally a good nights re-oh wHAt?? 

___******** _ _ _

His soul fluttered in his chest and he took a deep breath hurrying through his bedroom door. He placed a hand on his chest and took a few deep breaths. When he felt comfortable enough he pushed off the back of the door and headed to his bed. Huh, he felt fine? But why did his soul move like that?

___******** _ _ _

What the **fuck** was that?

___******** _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im reeeaaally sorry guys! I knew i would be slow getting chapters out but this is ridiculous! 
> 
> There are some emotional things im going through while also trying to move while also being broke! Its great! Im gonna continue to get chapters out hella slow, but maybe faster than this one! Thanks for your patience and support you guys!
> 
> come ask my questions on my tumblr or ask me to draw something and when im feeling up to it i might! Thank you: https://baradaddybones.tumblr.com/


	7. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its SOOO late AND short and im sorry and depressed. I love you all!! Thank you!!

The floor was much softer then you thought it was originally? That's strange, cause last night it was really hard and you were really drunk. 

Once you had finished yawning and stretching you felt regret. A lot of it. It felt like something was trying to escape through the back of your head. Why, why do people drink alcohol? What was the effing point. Pain was not fun! This sucked, the universe hated you and you needed to write your will. This is the end, your sure of it. Its your time to go and no one is here to hear your last words and you don't have a will. If someone was here to write the last things you's say you'd tell them to give papyrus your copy of pokemon, and maybe your DS since he might not have one. He'd love to run around on an adventure to become the very best, your sure of it. Undyne? She can have all your cute half shirts you dont have the confidence to wear. Alphys can have your entire shamin king manga collection! Bethany!!! She can have all of your sweet mug collection. Oh how you love your pikachu mug~. But who would have your galaxy sheets? hmmm... nah, you'll be buried with those, just so you can get one last good nights rest.

Once your done being dramatic you decide to actually try and figure out whats going on, Location? Papyrus's and Sans's house, on their couch. Why? Alcohol. When? Who knows. How? who knows.... hm, sweet. Time to go find answers.

Upon slowly opening your eyes you take in your surroundings. That nice large green couch you couldn't sit on last night was all you seen, then you turned to your left. Ah! There we go. The living room. Its a lot neater then how you left it last night. Someone must have cleaned up. Which probably means that same someone lifted you off of the floor and onto the couch. Oh you need to apologize for that! You arn't exactly.... light.

You have two options: Wonder the house aimlessly and without permission or Go investigate the noises in the kitchen. What do you do? 

* Wonder aimlessly >*Investigate kitchen 

(I tried to get that spaced correctly but i couldn't figure it out so take that mess^)

You picked the kitchen as if you had some other choice. If you thought you were gonna walk around this random ass house with a skeleton who very obviously does not like you on the loose then you have not been paying attention to the character i have been writing my good reader.

Once you had gotten up very slowly you saw on the side table a glass of water and realized how dry your mouth was. salvation! You figure your breath has got to stink as you start to drain the glass. Once you got used to the slight pounding in your head and the glass was mostly empty you slowly started to rise off of the creaky old couch. You started on your way towards the kitchen and once you step into the doorway you see the sweet and tall yet loud papyrus moving pots and pans and other kitchen utensils with them clicking together softly. Its as if hes practicing what hes seen on tv without really knowing what hes doing. You do see a pan with eggs cooking in it and your right on time to keep them from burning!

You clear your throat and "Hey papyrus, good morning" You must look like hell because when when he turned around his eyes bugged out of his head which throws you the fuck off because he didn't have eyes before that moment. It takes you away from the fact that hes wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron where kiss is crossed out with a green marker and replaced with 'hug'. 

"HeLLo HUmaN. How ArE YOu?" awww hes making an effort! You love him, a good friend.

"Hey, thanks, my head is pounding. I also think your eggs are done" Papyrus turns around and takes them off of the stove and slides them onto a plate. He then sets the plate on the table. In a very fast second that has you reeling, your sitting at the table the eggs in front of you.

"I woULd liKe tO THAnk yOu huMAn, buT I Am NEedED at woRK. SomE SORt Of EMergANcy. ThanK YOU fOr coMINg OVer fOR diNNer anD ouR sUPer FUN MoVie SLeEPOVEr." He gave you a hug from your seat at the the table and started to collect various things around the kitchen. Apparently he had brought everything in with him before he started cooking. When he started throwing dirty dishes in the sink he stood there to look at them sadly for just a second before gathering his keys. He must not like a messy kitchen.

"Wait, should i leave then? Wouldn't it be weird if i was here on my own? I'm just gonna grab my stuff and walk h-"

"No! My bROthER IS HERE HUMAN!" Papyrus saw your poorly hidden wince and he lowered his voice yet again "He wIlL tAKE CaRe Of YOu" you stop yourself from groaning infront of him. "I aLSo thINk he WIll be KINder tO yoU! I APoLoGIzE foR hiS BEhaVIor lASt NIGht. i LEft Him a NOTe on hOW to BE KInDEr To FRIenDS! NOw i MSUT Be ofF! Thank YoU AGaIn HUmAn" This time you had gotten up to meet his hug. When you sat back down papyrus has started patting his chest... plate... armor?? he seemed to be looking for something. On the table next to you there was a key on a key ring with a TON of little keychains and decorations. You chucked as you picked it up and took a quick glance at some of the characters hanging from it and handed it over to papyrus. "ah! ThanK YOU!" he took it and a stuffed dufflebag and ran out the door. You were alone.... so far. Maybe if you ate quickly and left things would be so smooth as you wouldn't see sans

but that's not how these stories go

After the door closed and before you could pick up your fork Sans materialized in the chair on the other side of the table right in front of you. His elbows on the table and hand folded in front of his face. He looked serious as you tried to calm your beating heart. He almost gave you a heart attack!! I mean, you dropped your fork and was holding onto the chair and and your chest! He terrified you! What the hell does he want?!

"Gotten pretty comfortable here _human_ "

"I... uh... I'm sorry?"

"I thought i told you i didn't want you in my life" Oh, you thought you'd get to wait until after breakfast to get into this, and hes so fucking blunt with it as well... You just wanted to curl up and die so you wouldn't have to deal with this but nooooooo, your headache and sans's assholery is what the universe has in plan for you today.

"I thought you were gonna be civil" oh!! BURN! Sans didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

He took a deep breath and his eye lights vanished. "Listen _human_ " You didn't like the way he said it... like it was some kind of vile word that leaves an awful taste in his mouth... "I want you out of my house. I want you out of my life, but i cant bring myself to tell my brother that. Hes to great. To caring and to kind to understand that _you_ are a threat to us a-"

"How the hell am i a threat? Look at me! I'm the most unathletic, weak, and useless thing around? How am i a threat??" His eyes widened (how in the hell...??) before he started his glare again

"Anyones capable of evil."

"Like how awful you've been to me since you met me? I havn't done anything wrong!"

"You hit my brother with a cart _THEN_ hit me!" he threw a fist down on the table. You had a feeling it was only theatrics... it was a familiar feeling?

"That was an accident Sans, I didn't mean it, and can we keep our voices down? My head really hurts" He only summoned his eyelights JUST to roll them and look away from you. He was not happy.

"Doesn't make it right." He had leaned on his hand and stared at the wall far away from you.

"I never said it was, but i made some mistakes and I'm sorry." he looked you up and down. He was quiet for a long time and it made you really uncomfortable, should you say something? Should you move? Your really hungry, but would it be rude to just start eating??

"Eat" what?? "My brother didn't cook that for it to go to waste"

You looked down at the eggs on the plate and then back up at sans. You picked up your fork and started to eat. It was really good not burnt! Sans's free hand started to drum impatiently on the table

"Eat and listen." Maybe he was going to apologize. "Papyrus wants me to show you around the monster district. Tell him you went and you liked Grillby's. alright?" well

"Iv never been to Grillby's??" another eyeroll.... how does he work?

"I know, I'm asking you to lie."

"I cant lie to him!"

"Yes you can, and you will. Cause I'm _not_ taking you to grillby's. _Ever_ "

"Is taking me to grillby's really that bad?"

"Yes, I'd be seen with you in public in a place i frequent." His glare at the wall hardened.

"Well I'm not gonna lie to him, hes to good for me to treat badly." you finally finished your eggs and gotten up from the table to put int he sink. You saw the pots and pans from yesterday along with other dishes and decided to thank papyrus for putting you on the couch when the girls left this morning! (At least you think it was this morning) You turn on the water and started getting the water all bubbly. Strange, you cant seem to do this at your own damn house but here you are feeling comfortable enough to do it at some strange ass skeleton's house.

As you placed your hands in the water a boney one grabbed your wrist. "What the hell do you think your doing?" You attempted to snatch your arm back but he held it barely even registering your attempt with an arched brow. He stood behind you and his grip tightened. "Washing dishes? On top of you being rude are you also blind?" BUUUURN. Oh no, he just looks fed up.

"If papyrus finds out you washed dishes while hes gone hes gonna be pissed at me" that makes you smirk, "Oh? And _that's_ what your gonna say to help your case?" The large skeleton loomed over you casting his shadow down, he pulled you closer to himself. He smells like ketchup, chalk, and faintly of alcohol from last night.

The next thing you know is there is a single glowing blue ring in his left socket and an empty right one. He lifts his arm behind you and you turn your head to see his hand glowing the same deep blue as his eye. 

Being this close to him was doing things to you. Scary things. No literally, your terrified of him and what hes gonna do. Maybe he just wants to scare you away from the sink? Or something else stupid? ...you could always just ask though.

"What are you doing?" Sans looked down at you standing close to his chest and you see a strange array of emotions sweep over his face before he lands back on his glare. "Keeping you from getting me in trouble. I'm washing them for you. Don't tell papyrus we didn't go to Grillby's" Hmm... one hell of an offer. you aren't gonna take it...but he doesn't know about that now does he?

Once they were done, yes he held you the entire time assuring that you didn't move, he let you go and when you turned to see the sink all the dishes were put away neatly. Oh, interesting, you turned back around slowly in an attempt to try and get a read on him. But Sans was staring at the ground seemingly concerned himself. should... should you ask him whats wrong? No, hes just gonna be angry and snap at you saying its not your business. Well, maybe you should ask anyway? I'd show you'd care!

As you opened your mouth to say something he snapped his head up at you looking a bit frightening, his large blue iris still floating in the darkness and pointed right at you. "G O H O M E" One of his hands went to grab at his chest at seeing your face panic and he hunched over before he disappeared.

As you calmed down you backed up to hold onto the sink behind you and evened your breathing. Closing your eyes you tried to hear Sans, fins out if he was close. You heard some movement upstairs but that was it. Nothing else. He must be in his room. GOOD! You ran out of the kitchen and grabbed your bag and your jacket! Anything to get out of this house and away from Sans!!

You ran out of the door after fiddling with the unfamiliar lock. You slammed the door behind yourself as to let Sans know you left and hopefully make him feel bad. Wow... what a day... and what a LOUD SUN.... this walk home is gonna be great.....

"Next time i bring extra bus money..."

_~~~Sans's POV~~~_

_The human smiled so brightly at him and it made his soul flutter.... Why? Why was their face so familiar? Why was their voice so familiar? He knows them... but from where?_

_He opened his eyes to see his nice cream colored ceiling and a brief relief washed over him. Underground his ceiling was the same deep maroon as his walls. He made sure to keep his ceiling a different color on the surface. Sans had moved his arms and noticed his bed was rather empty. Strange, he was sure someone laid there next to him last night. Hm._

_When he rolled out of bed and changed into fresh clothes he stopped to look at his galaxy hoodie. When did he get this?_

_A noise from downstairs snapped him out of his thoughts. It was a melodic bell like laughter that drew him in. Who was that?_

_He opened his door with an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and excitement only to come face to face with a bright white light and for the first time in months he woken up feeling well rested_

~~~

He took a breather after opening then closing his eyes.... Wait, he thought his ceiling was white? He sat up in bed and the note taped to his forehead fell to his lap. Oh boy, no doubt he has a chore to do today. Thanks Papyrus.

Hmm? "DEAR SANS," He never understood why he wrote everything in capital letters. Even his signature was like that."YOU MUStN'T TREAT THE HUMAN AS YOU HAVE LAST NIGHT. WHEN I RETURN I WILL GIVE YOU A THOROUGH TALKING TO. FOR NOW YOU WILL TREAT THEM WELL AS IF THEY WERE ONE OF OUR LONG TIME OLD FRIENDS FROM UNDERGROUND AND PLEASE JUST DO THIS FOR ME." Oh, ouch, well done Paps. Well done.

Sans heard his brother's voice mentioning breakfast and work and a smaller timid voice do its usual thing of freaking out over everything and at that moment he heard a door close and thought it be a good time to keep an eye on the untrustworthy thing downstairs... and be nicer then last night he supposes. He didn't really promise Paps so he wont feel guilty when he doesn't! Lets go~

He balled the note up and threw it in his trashnado before wearing an annoyed face and falling into nothing


	8. Money is why you are alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a real job? or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to get more of these out since im using these to practice writing. Gotta advance MORE
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> Been listening to a lot of Hushed Sound lately, good band. Would recommend

Oh how you loved to hang out with your friends after staying up all night filling applications one at a time. SooooooOOOO MANY applications. Someone placed their cup a little harder than needed to on the table and you lifted your head out of your folded arms and stared at him. It was a good friend of yours, Andre. 

Andre was the most stylish emo Cuban-American you ever met. He shaved half of his head a month ago and wore the rest over the right of his tired brown eyes which were trained on you full of poorly veiled irritation.

"Whats wrong? Tired?" Well obviously Andre, sheesh.

"Sorry, sorry. I stayed up all night applying for jobs" and you punctuated your sentence with a long yawn. Andre's eyes soften and he chuckled as he glanced over at your other friend, Alexadria.

Alexandria was a thin thing with colorful clothes and gave you a heavy Totally Spies! feeling. You often thought she would be a good cosplayer for Sam. She normally wore her long red hair loose down her back with side swept bangs. but not with the heat its up in a bun and her fingers are running through the bangs as she glares at you. She wasn't angry, you know, it was Fall and it was so damn hot outside that your sure the leaves were red and orange cause they were summoning an unyielding heat. Or you might just be being dramatic again. Who can tell.

Alexandria frowned before bringing her apple tea up to her lips. "What're filling out applications for?" You yawned and readjusted your jacket on your shoulders as you spoke, "Remember? Last job 'let me go' an' my resources are dwindlin', I saved up some money buuuuuut..." Andre through an arm around your shoulders suddenly pulling a soft 'oof' out of you as he pulled you closer amiably. Alexandria finally spoke up "Why didn't you say you needed help? We would have jumped at the chance," she shifted her sea closer to you at the table, "to help our lil bud."

"Firstly, i'm taller then half of our friend group. Secondly, I don't want to rely on others all my life! I want to be able to stand on my own two feet and i'm soooo close to it too." 

"Yeah Alexy, cant you see our goody two-shoes angel is a grown adult now?" he punctuated his sentence by pinching your cheek. You punctuated your retaliation with swatting his hands away and chuckling, "Really guys i'm gonna be okay. I just need to find a new job and not diiiiiiieee."

There was a thoughtful silence that fell over your group as your friends started to think of ways to help you out. You swear, if either of them says they will hire you themselves your gonna throw them in the nearby river.

"I heard the FirBrook Insta's tennis club needs more people for the front desk," Alexandria shrugged and pulled her drink closer to herself "That could work? I mean, FirBrook always pay well."

"We have to stop calling it Insta, I keep thinking of social media"

"Social media is a construct like college. Both can bring you money though so you fucking apply, dress up nice and pretend you can talk to people for a job. And maybe post more on your accounts." wOOW Andre, your right but damn.

With a tired shrug you laid your head back down on your hands "Ill check it out tomorrow... Gonna even bust out the slacks, hows that?" The two of your good friends chuckled as you drifted back off into dream land. 

~~~~~

Your hands were so sweaty and your stomach churned and you held your shitty drawstring bag in your sweaty sweaty hands. What do you say? What do you do? Do you go in for the handshake first? Or do you wait until your interviewer does?

Stressful

This whole thing is stressful and scary and you might not be able to pay your god damn rent cause working is terrifying!

Alright, that was a hell of a jump. But through a series of events its logical. Somewhere in your thoughts it is....Somewhere

No time to freak out, you have an interview to go into.

You did not bust out the slacks. You are now a liar.

After looking down at what your wearing, an old Jacket over a T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, you realize this is the perfect time to freak out. You know this place as a casual business, people can wear what they want so long as it isn't indecent, but you probably should have wore something slightly more professional. After a few quick deep breaths you walk inside.

The place is welcoming, tan walls with pictures of the college tennis team members on the wall. A few plaques and trophies from the owner are displayed along with some tasteful paintings. Theres a large flatscreen TV mounted on the far wall beyond some dark tall tables and chairs. Theres a woman sitting at one of the tables doing paperwork and she seems to be the only one in the building. To your right there is a counter and an old cash register resting next to a computer screen. This room has a load of racquets on the walls and two doors leading to two seemingly small rooms.

As you start to wonder whats beyond the doors the woman noticed you looking around and stood up. "Hello? Are you ___?"

You spun around, your bag hitting your back, and you nodded before clearing your throat, "Yeah-yes! Yes I'm ___." She paused before going for a handshake which you quickly reciprocate. She must have been waiting for you to start it, fuck, you made a bad impression already.

Leading you through an interview was already hard enough, what made it harder is that the sweet lady didn't even ask you real interview questions. Only when your available and if your able to stay late or come in early. You said yes of course. Always say yes. Then the woman started to lead you through your duties. Next thing you know she's already recording the hours you were in for the day and telling you when you'll be paid.... you have a job now? 

You decide to wait a while before celebrating!

~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~

Papyrus mentioned something about 'The Human' and he turned off his ears. Metaphorically. He just didn't have the energy to think about The Human anymore. He's done a lot of thinking already and it cost him plenty of sleep he didn't have.

He would rather be thinking about how easy it would be to teleport to Grillby's right now, maaaan he hasn't been in almost 3 days and he's already missing those sweet juicy burgers.Mmmmm...

Sans slouched further into the couch and wiped the drool from his face with his jacket sleeve. Papyrus plopped down right next to him. "SANS I THINK YOU WILL BENEFIT FROM THIS!" what?

"uhhh... you do?" he wasn't listening at all, oh no. Papyrus nodded at him with a large smile on his face.

"YES! IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU! DO YOU ACCEPT?" Does he accept?? What is this? A video game? Well, he has no choice but to accept right? His brother is right there looking at him expectantly and smiling so wide. He cant make him frown, he'd be the worst brother. That and he cant admit he wasn't listening. So he just nods hesitantly.

"GREAT!! THEN WE WILL START TOMORROW!" Papyrus stood up and ran out of the room, his cap flappy cooly behind him. 

"mnnn...." His response didn't give him much insight on what it is he agreed to be doing, that worries him a bit. What will he be doing tomorrow?


	9. Ooo pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you got your job!! and!! its great!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having a bad time and my beta reader is never online. But im still truckin!!!!!! Chapter 9 heres for you all and i hope its okay! Again my beta reader isn't available and I desperately needed to get a chapter out! It was also written at 12 am after a full day of work and I get to do it all again tomorrow!
> 
> Wish me luuuuuck

You wake up rather violently from a loud alarm you set last night and you ended up on the floor.

When you finally turned off the annoyingly loud bird sounds that was recorded from a British man who plays video games for a living you decided to actually get up for work.

After picking out a rather relaxed outfit that still looked nice you realized that if you didn't leave right now you would be late! So you put your sketchbook and art pouch in your bag along with random fruit from your kitchen and a box of cheezits and you ran out the door.

Soon you were power walking down the street keeping open the maps app on your phone in case you got lost on the same route you've taken for the past 6 mornings. Ya know? You ever get that feeling audience? I do that alot. even though i know the thing is right next door and i go there like 6 days a week every week i might get lost and i need to keep google maps open. Anyway our main character is walking down the street at 7 am. Its dark and cold out. And there are only the occasional car speeding down the road...

People are always speeding down the road.

You looked at your map, then at the alleyway coming up and thought 'Well, i could easily get through there and be early to work!' But upon reaching that alleyway and looking at how dark and scary it was you decided that might not be the best idea. There were empty torn boxes strewn about, empty beer cans and some shiny bits of metal. There's some strange fluids and some baby powder? Or was it protein powder? What happened here?? It made you uncomfortable for some reason unknown to you.

Why did it make you uncomfortable...?

Well!! you cant stay here to longer! You'll be late to work if you don't hurry, and your not gonna hurry through the scary alleyway! So you just continue running down the street.

~~~~

The customer thanks you warmly as you handed them their change. Once the lady walked away you turned to your coworker smiling "Its not that hard?" You admitted to her. Monica is a sweet small woman, short and soft spoken, yet articulate and she had this cheery air about her. It was such a good thing for you to be paired up with her for your first week, its been a calming experience on your nerves. It helps that the customers weren't actually as awful as they could be. Most are impatient but they keep it to themselves.

Its been such a relaxing job so far though you know its going to pick up as soon as Monica quits along with another coworker of yours. Your actually being trained as one of their replacements!

As you were cleaning the counter the phone started to ring and Monica looked at you to answer it. You keep trying to avoid answering the phone as its the WORST kind of communication that normally leaves your palms sweating. But you needed the practice for work. And Monica is staring at you m **ore _urgently_**!

You pick up the phone and answer with a very unsure voice, "hello! uh-w-um. FirBrook's Institute Tennis Club! My name is ___, How may I help you?" It was a rocky start but you managed to start helping your customer. When You turned to see what Monica was up to you saw she was talking to the woman who interviewed you, your store manager, Missy! Once you finished helping the customer and hung up you turned to finish cleaning the counter. Monica and Missy walked away to continue their talk in an office in a side room.

As you distracted yourself you looked up to the sound of the door opening and you saw Undyne saunter in with a large grin wearing black and orange workout clothes and holding a navy blue duffel bag, her long red hair tied into a ponytail behind her. Then her large yellow eyes landed on you, and her grin grew to show all of her large yellow teeth.

"Hey punk! When'd ya start workin' here?" Her voice boomed in the room and she ducked under the door frame to walk into the room to capture you and lock your head in a noogie over the counter. The act surprised you yet it made you laugh as you tried to escape by slapping her arms and scrambling.

"ah!! hahaha, i started a few days ago," she let go and you straightened yourself out and fixed your hair, "You come here often?" The large fish woman nodded.

"Been coming here since, like, 4 months ago? Its a pretty nice place. Everyone's nice and the older people are always asking for pointers or to hit with me. Aaaand its right in range for that boba tea place!"

You know that tea place! You love that place! "I love Tea Whiz! I'm gonna go after work!" You decided that now would be a good time to check her in and demonstrate that you know what your doing at your job. You say aloud her price and she hands you her credit card.

"Cant, I'm going to be here for a very long time. I wont see you by the time i leave the courts," She looks pretty proud of herself as she shoulders her duffel bag and flexes her free arm making you chuckle, "But we should go together at some point!! Get my number from Papyrus if you don't have it already!" She grabbed her card and receipt from you and quickly walked into the revolving door leading to the indoor and outdoor courts. You figure shes going for the outdoor, she seems hardcore enough to shoulder the slight biting cold that comes with late autumn.

Once a few minutes passed Monica and Missy came out of the office room and went about their business as always, and when it came down to your time to leave you realized Undyne was right once again because it has been 4 hours since and you have not once seen her.

~~~~~

On your way home you opened up the app you downloaded to order pizza and put in your favorite order as you walk. As you neared that spooky alleyway from earlier that morning you see a group of people and monsters, police tape, and police. Oh no... was... was that powder actually...?

You decide to skip the boba tea

Once you got home you locked your door and leaned on it thinking about that morning. You basically saw a dead body and thought nothing of it! And whatever happened so close to your home! What if it was an attack? Was the attacker still around when you walked by? Where they hiding in the alleyway? If you went through would you not only be stepping all over monster remains but would you have been attacked by the same person? How will the unidentified monsters friends and family find out about what happened? Will they be able to identify the monster?

A knock on your door shook you out of your thousands of questions and you turned around taking a deep shaky breath and opened the door peeking around it carefully.

A tall round skeleton in a white shirt with a red tomato on it and a blue hoodie stands in front of you holding a box of pizza. The best part of seeing sans (as if there were any good parts) is that right above his grumpy face is a stupid looking pizza hat.

He did not appreciate you snorting at his get up and thrusted the box at you. "You just love to make me mad, huh?"

"Saaaaans, why would i ever _try_ and make you mad? Whats with the outfit? You working at Pizza La Vida now?" You took the box grinning at him.  
  
Sans rolled his eyes, "Yeah, started a few days ago... Papyrus thinks it would be good for me to meet more humans and what better way of doing that than working as a delivery boy" and you could almost see the black cloud hanging over his head as he slouched. poor guy.  
  
"Well, there's one good thing to being a delivery boy ya know?" He rolled his eyes and they landed on you expectantly, "you get tips?" That seemed to do it. He perked up slightly as he held out his left hand flat towards you. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a few $10s. Now you could let him keep the $15 buck tip and he might like you more. BUT, that would be you buying his friendship. But he also looks so excited  
  
You'd never buy twitter followers, but you'd buy Sans's not being mean to you for sure.  
  
You have him the money and a swift "keep it" came from you before you could actually think about what you could be using that money for. Besides, he was really gloomy, could be a better day for him for now on?  
  
Sans grinned at the cash and wink at you, "thanks kid. This changes nothing." and he turned around to start towards the elevator. As you were rolling your eyes again you had a thought.  
  
"Hey Sans," he turned around to look at you with a raised brow bone, "There was some kind of, attack? a few blocks from here? Cops blocked off this alleyway and it might give you some trouble on 46th street? That and it was a monster attack. So, like, be careful and all of that." His face softened a bit and he nodded before continuing his way towards the elevator.

Maybe things will be a little less tense between you two?

**Author's Note:**

> I have an 18+ blog where everything is tagged. Its new so yeah. This is it https://baradaddybones.tumblr.com/


End file.
